


Fight The Weather

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hunk, Shay, Lance, and Keith all hang out one night.Oneshot/drabble





	Fight The Weather

It was a nice night. The stars were out, and it wasn't even too cold outside to be fair. The four of them were all cuddled up close together. Suddenly though, Shay turned her head and smiled gently at her boyfriend. 

"Hunk? I'm a little cold," she admitted. 

Hunk immediately took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders, before pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

Lance looked at his own boyfriend. 

"Babe, I'm cold too--"

And he didn't know what to expect, not really, but instead of doing something sweet or even something normal... Keith sat up. 

And then he pulled his sword out. 

"...I'll fight the weather."


End file.
